pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saving the Universe Episode III:The Final Stand
|image=No Screenshot 2.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |season = 3 |production = 325/326 |broadcast = 97 |arc = Saving the Universe Episode I:Enter Discord and Saving the Universe Episode II:Return of an Old Foe}} After freeing the others from Discord's corruption,the whole cast use every single Big Ideas from the original Phineas and Ferb series and go to war against Discord's robot army.The final battle begins as our heroes will thwart Discord and save the universes from eternal chaos. 'Episode Summary' to be added..... 'Songs' *Brand New Reality *Robot Riot *I Want Nice *Summer Belongs To You(Finale Remix) *Kick It Up A Notch(CMCs' Remix) 'Background Information' *This,along with the previous 2 parts aired as a special Series Finale.This is the third and final part,thus ending the series. *This,along with the previous two,uses elements from the Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Trilogy Films. *Dimensions seen in Brand New Reality: **Chalk Zone Universe **Power Rangers Universe **Kid vs. Kat Universe **My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic Universe **Transformers Animated Universe **The Pink Panther (1993 Series) Universe **T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe **Invader Zim Universe **Digimon Universe **Wizards of Waverly Place Universe **Danny Phantom Universe **Robotboy Universe **Good Luck Charlie Universe **Pair of Kings Universe **iCarly Universe **My Life As A Teenage Robot Universe **Big Time Rush Universe **MAD Universe **Kick Buttowski Universe **The Buzz on Maggie Universe **Growing Up Creepie Universe **The Emperor's New School Universe **The Looney Tunes Show Universe **Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Universe **Back to the Future:The Animated Series Universe **Dexter's Laboratory Universe **The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Universe **The Amazing World of Gumball Universe **Pucca Universe **Yin Yang Yo! Universe **Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Universe **The Replacements Universe **True Jackson VP Universe **Animaniacs Universe **Skunk Fu! Universe **Jimmy Two-Shoes Universe **Johnny Test Universe **Scooby Doo!Mystery Incorperated Universe **Tom and Jerry Tales Universe **Xiaolin Showdown Universe **The Mask:The Animated Series Universe **Catscratch Universe **Avatar:The Last Airbender Universe **The Mighty B! Universe **The X's Universe **El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera Universe **The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Universe **Aladdin (TV Series) Universe **Speed Racer:The Next Generation Universe **Sushi Pack Universe *Despite being a pegasus,Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash piloted the Flying Car of the Future-Today and the Sun Beater 3000 *It was revealed that Apple Bloom has kept her O.W.C.A. agent hat for 82 episodes since the episode Apple Bloom-O.W.C.A.'s Agent A. *It was revealed that Emily-2's lucky necklace holds the Element of Strength. *This episode marks the 97th and final episode of the series. more coming soon..... 'Continuity' *The Robot Riot scene is similar to the one in Phineas and Ferb The Movie:Across the 2nd Dimension. *Every single Big Idea have reappeared during this episode **The Coolest Coaster Ever ("Rollercoaster", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). **The Candace Crusher ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") **The Phinedroids and Ferbots ("I, Brobot") **The tree house robots ("Tree to Get Ready") **The Baseball Launchers ("The Chronicles of Meap") **Meap's modified spaceship ("The Chronicles of Meap") **The Platy-posterior ("Perry Lays an Egg") **Giant bowling ball ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") **The helicopter that painted the Unpainted Desert ("Oil on Candace") **The Paper Pelican ("De Plane! De Plane!") **The mechanical bulls ("Robot Rodeo") **The Beak suit ("The Beak") **The Spinning Tops of Doom ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") **The Sun Beater 3000 ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You") **Rover ("Canderemy") **The mechanical shark ("The Belly of the Beast") **The kiddie rides ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") **Lawn mower engine powered-Chariots ("Greece Lightning") **The ATV ("The Secret of Success") **The hot-air balloons ("Last Train to Bustville") **The Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher ("Undercover Carl") **The machine for making a giant bubbles ("Bubble Boys") **Monster Unicycle ("Wizard of Odd") **F-Games Giant Foosball Server ("Got Game?") **Santa's sleigh ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!)" **Dual tobaggans ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!) **Pinhead Pierre suit ("Out of Toon") **A red version of the lemonade machine ("Lemonade Stand") **42 race-car ("The Fast and the Phineas") **Scrubbers ("At the Car Wash") **The Holy Mackerel ("The Flying Fishmonger") **The blimp ("I Was a Middle-Aged Robot") **The Frozen Yogurt Machine ("The Lizard Whisperer") **The Shrinking Submarine ("Journey to the Center of Candace") **The Platypult ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") **Skiddley Whiffers Game Piece ("Skiddley Whiffers") **Triked out Bike Races ("Tour de Ferb") **The Rockets ("Out to Launch") **The Magic Carpet ("Magic Carpet Ride") **The Super Shoes ("Run Candace,Run") **Flying Car of the Future-Today ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") **The mini-rocket ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") **Giant spring-suction cup toy ("A Real Boy") **Giant Dart Game ("Bullseye!") **X-Ray Vision Glasses ("No More Bunny Business") **Anti-Romance Rocket Duplicate ("What Do It Do?") **The orb that scrambles molecules ("Just Passing Through") more coming soon.... 'Allusions' *This episode title,along with the previous two,is based on the Star Wars Movies' title. more coming soon.... Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis